


deep sea

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day #4, Español | Spanish, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016, LanceWeek2k16, Ocean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Porque nadie conoce mejor el océano que Lance





	

El océano es profundo, tan profundo que a veces se pierde cuando llega a ese punto en el que distinguir con claridad aquellos seres que le alegran el día le es casi imposible por la falta de luz.

La profundidad del océano y la forma en la que los tonos azules cambian poco a poco le hace feliz de alguna forma; Lance es alguien sencillo y fácil de complacer pues mientras tenga un espacio para nadar con total libertad y la gran diversidad de vida marina siga siendo tan grande, él es feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—deep sea—**

**.**

**.**

El frío es más intenso en ciertas zonas y siente como si su cuerpo se empezara a congelar cuando llega a cierta profundidad, pues su cola se siente pesada y le cuesta más de lo normal el moverla; es en esos momentos cuando sabe que debe regresar a la superficie y quedarse quieto durante algunos minutos para calentar su cuerpo y después seguirse aventurando a buscar algo que le llame la atención.

Muchas veces le han llamado la atención por no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso, pero a Lance le importa poco o nada lo que le pidan hacer, los demás no entienden que él es feliz nadando a dónde la corriente le lleve, y encontrando nuevos tesoros y lugares para esconderse entre las formaciones rocosas en el mar.

.

Sus escamas son azules, y brillan hermosamente cuando la luz del sol toca las mismas; siempre ha pensado que es mejor que los demás por ese detalle, pero la verdad es que es un vanidoso de lo peor, y su ligero narcisismo preocupa a sus amigos más cercanos que temen que McClain se meta en problemas algún día sin darse cuenta, porque Lance habla, habla, habla y vuelve a hablar, y muchas veces no se da cuenta de todo lo que dice.

Siempre habla de lo maravilloso que es, y de que no hay nadie en todo el océano que conozca mejor las profundidades que él (y puede que tenga razón con eso), como también habla de la grandiosa sensación que tiene el encontrar un nuevo detalle y bajar cada vez más, hasta dónde la luz del Sol apenas si llega para dejarle ver lo que hay a su alrededor, lo cual asusta a quienes lo escuchan, pues se tiene prohibido el nadar a tal profundidad.

A Lance no le importa, pues nadie entiende la felicidad que le provoca el tener su propio espacio para nadar en paz, sin tener que evitar las aglomeraciones y encontrar diversos tesoros que esconde en su habitación y de los que está muy orgulloso.

Porque nadie conoce mejor el mar que Lance McClain, el tritón más maravilloso del mundo y con las escamas más brillantes de todas.


End file.
